


Silence is a Scary Sound

by Keeb89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeb89/pseuds/Keeb89
Summary: Stiles Stilinski had always been a hyperactive little shit. But now. All Derek could do was watch and wait and sit and be still.Contemplating actually how silent his life is now.





	Silence is a Scary Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and my first ever Teen Wolf fanfiction. I'm relatively new to the fandom and felt inspired to write after lurking around and reading some brilliant works of fiction. At this stage, I contemplate there to probably be around 5 chapters. I really hope you enjoy it, please let me know!   
> It's brief currently - this was a purpose attempt at building suspense.   
> As always, I don't own any of the characters.   
> This is also unbeta'd.

 Stiles Stilinski had always been a hyperactive _little shit_. He never sat still, spoke out inappropriately and had an endless abundance of energy. _He was annoying._ He told you things that you didn’t know you needed to know. He _pestered_ you. Relentlessly. He had this nervous tick and that fucking bounce to his knee that was distracting. Even when he took his medication, his mind was on overdrive and if you listen carefully, you probably could hear the cogs turning in his brain.

Silence, stillness and _calm_ were not words to describe Stiles.

When Derek first met Stiles all he could smell on him was anxiety. A nervous _tic._ The boy was annoying. But intriguing. And actually, quite good looking?

For years, Derek observed Stiles and the two danced around each other – avoiding the pent up, obvious sexual tension between them.  Thinking back to those days, when he was the wise member of the pack, observing the trials and tribulations of high school life, Derek would say that he witnessed Stiles mature with age. It was only once Stiles returned from College that Derek could see beyond the hyperactivity. Maybe it was nerves? Maybe that was why Stiles was always so annoying in those early days? Derek never found out. All he knows is that one the boy _calmed the fuck down_ , he realised that he was fond of him in ways that he wasn’t fond of anyone else. He loved him.

Ten years after they first met (on that day where it all started), Derek Hale asked Stiles Stilinski to marry him.

They would spend their evenings rather mundanely. Watching TV, cooking meals being that _All American Stepford Couple_ and Derek loved it. He loved the normalcy.  His husband was still annoying, still that hyperactive boy deep down, but now it was endearing. Now it was what made his husband unique and he wouldn’t change him for the world.

Their life was never silent.  Of course, Derek would sometimes long for _just five minutes peace._ Damn, he couldn’t even take a shit without Stiles perching on the tub, bouncing his fucking knee, rattling off various things that he had on his mind. Derek missed being able to watch a film without a constant commentary from Stiles. He missed eating a meal without hearing his husband’s lips smack together and chewing so freaking loud!

Stiles Stilinksi-Hale – gorgeous, romantic, caring, brave but still annoying.

Today. Today Derek hated himself for ever moaning that Stiles was being too noisy.

Today Derek would _kill_ to have the plot of a film ruined.

Today Derek took a shit and the bathroom was empty. Was silent.

His life was silent.

His gorgeous, romantic, caring, brave husband was, for the first time in his life, was still. And Silent.

No nervous tic, no anxiety, no longer hyperactive. Just still. Apart from the life support machine keeping him alive.

No longer a ball of energy. Just a pale, _lifeless_ form who was only alive because of extraordinary measures.

And all Derek could do was watch and wait and sit and be still.

Contemplating actually how silent his life is now.

 

 


End file.
